When Your Heart Is Shooting Stars
by SinginPrincess
Summary: Alex has a new supersuit (yes, she's a superhero) and Astra doesn't approve. Cue two stubborn idiots in one mess of a relationship.


"What do you mean, 'no'?" Alex asked, exasperated.

"I do not like it," Astra responded as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned up her nose.

"But—" Alex spun in a circle like a child testing out a new dress. "It flows so well," she said as she bunched up the edges of her new cape in her hands, swaying slightly in her excitement, "and it's supposed to help with control when I'm flying."

"It is simply unflattering," Astra stated as she stared back down at her lover's new supersuit with disdain.

"Well, it's a supersuit, not a prom dress. It's not supposed to be flattering," Alex deadpanned. "It's supposed to be functional. And _cool_ — which it totally is."

"It may seem functional, Brave One, but it is most certainly _not_ cool." Astra huffed, gesturing toward the suit. "In fact, it is the exact opposite of cool; it is extremely warm. Your previous suit was far superior."

"Seriously?" Alex couldn't fault Astra for her use of words - English wasn't her first language, after all - but at this point, Astra was just being ridiculous. They both knew it was time for a new suit, especially considering the tattered state the last battle had left her previous suit in.

"Does anything I'm saying suggest amusement to you, Alexandra?"

"What the hell is so bad about it, then?" Alex didn't want this to turn into a fight, but she couldn't hold back the frustration in her voice.

"Everything." She waved her hand as though swatting a fly. "I do not like it at all."

"Yeah, you've made that pretty clear." Alex sighed, steeling herself as she continued, "But that's not very helpful. What is it you don't like? The colour? Is it too black?" Alex looked down at herself, trailing a finger over her left leg. "We could add another streak of white." Alex returned her gaze to her lover, who simply stood before her staring. "Though I kind of like that it's only on the left - like that badass streak in your hair."

Alex's smile was small, but it was clear she was trying to appease Astra without losing her own enthusiasm over the new suit. Astra couldn't help but soften at that.

"No." Astra's voice was much gentler then as she took a breath. "I do rather like the colours, too."

"Aha!" Alex grinned victoriously. "Progress! So you _don't_ hate everything about it, after all."

"No, I suppose not."

"Okay," Alex said as she stepped closer and offered Astra her hand. Only after the gesture was accepted, Astra's cold hand settling tenderly in the warmth of her own, did Alex continue. "So, tell me what you don't like, and we can fix it. Together."

Astra shook her head, biting back a smile, but Alex could see the hint of mischief in her eyes.

"You sound just like my niece."

The familiar words transport them back in time, the memories bubbling up within their veins. The words are the same, but the meaning far removed from that historic exchange.

"She has a powerful affect on people."

"That she does."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, tugging gently at their entwined hands, "but you still haven't answered my question."

Astra sighed, leaning so that her head rested against Alex's. Astra's free hand swept past her lover's chest, over strong shoulders, and down muscular arms before landing on the thick green and black fabric of Alex's prized new cape. She curled her fingers into the fabric and lifted it slightly.

"This," Astra's voice was quiet but firm as she spoke.

"The cape?" Alex's eyes grew wide as she shifted her head to study Astra's expression.

Astra nodded.

"Seriously?"

"I hate it." Astra winced ever so slightly at her own admission, and by the large gape of her mouth and wide eyes, Alex couldn't conceal her shock if she tried. Astra crumpled the material in her hand, focusing a little too intently on the way it moved as she did so. "You've never needed one before."

"What is this, some kind of Edna Mode conspiracy?" And Alex could see the confusion coming before it registered in Astra's features.

"I'm afraid I do not understand, my love."

Normally, Alex reveled in the opportunity to expose her lover to pop culture elements, but Astra also typically enjoyed appraising Alex's outfit choices. It was petty, but Alex was far too disappointed in the lack of enthusiasm over the new suit to explore Disney classics with her now.

"Nevermind."

"I am sorry," Astra said, squeezing the hand in hers. "I did not intend to upset you."

"Is it this one specifically," Alex tried, a strange vulnerability lacing her words as she averted Astra's gaze, "or are you just not a fan of capes in general?"

"I simply believe you would look better without this... children's blanket draped over your shoulders."

"It's not a blanket!" Alex hadn't meant to respond so sharply, but the frustration was edging up on her once again. She lifted her head then and knocked Astra's hand with her arm, dislodging Astra's hold and pulling at the fabric as she released it.

"For Rao's sake, Alexandra," Astra exclaimed, releasing their clasped hands and launching forward to grab the cape once again, "just take it off!"

"No way!" Alex pulled away, tugging the cape from Astra's grasp and taking a step backward.

There they stood, face to face, a palpable frustration and far too familiar tension between them.

"Kara's suits have all had capes," Alex pointed out, though the irritation in her voice betrayed any attempt to keep cool.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've never seen you give _her_ a hard time about it."

"Kara is my niece!"

"What?" Alex bunched the edges of her cape into fists and kept them down by her sides. "So that automatically makes her immune to your stupid rules of superhero fashion?"

"Of course not," Astra protested. "This has nothing to do with Kara."

"Then what?" Alex demanded. "Why do you hate it so much?"

"The reason does not matter," Astra said, batting at Alex's arms. "Just take the damned thing off."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with it."

"There is nothing physically wrong with it," Astra relented, "but it does not suit you. It's no more than a useless distraction."

"That doesn't even make sense, Astra."

"Of course it makes sense."

Without warning, Astra lunged forward, determined to tear the cape from her shoulders. It was foolish, she knew, but she was far too stubborn for her own good — they both were. Of course, despite the last couple years, Astra still hadn't grown accustomed to the fact that her human was no longer inferior to her in battle, that she could match Astra's strength with ease. So, as she yanked the cape, Alex's hands shot up, wrapped around Astra's wrists, and pushed her up against the nearest wall.

"What the hell, Astra?" Her words were heavy, her breaths as laboured as those of the woman whose arms she trapped against the wall. Alex's body was pressed up against Astra's, and while the hints of arousal were present, they were superseded by confusion and vexation. "You can't just tear my clothes off because you don't like them."

"I recall quite the opposite declaration the other night," Astra responded throatily, bemusement and lust dancing in her eyes.

For a moment, there was nothing more than silence and two lovers staring into each other's eyes. The air was thick, tense, but there was something more, too. Alex cracked then, fighting fruitlessly against the smile that threatened to break through her glare.

"Sometimes," Alex breathed, shaking her head slightly, "I really hate you, Astra."

"Oh."

Astra's face fell, devastation overtaking every crevice of her body as she looked down.

"No, no," Alex scrambled to explain, releasing one of Astra's wrists and bringing her hand down to lift Astra's chin. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It is fine, Brave One," her lip trembled as she was forced to look her love in the eye. "I had thought we were past all that, but clearly I was mistaken."

"We are," Alex reassured. "I just meant... Sometimes I love you so much—"

"Those were not the words you used," Astra said, using her free hand to shove Alex's away from her face, "You said you hate me. Which is completely understandable—"

"I know what I said," Alex cut in, "but it's just... so frustrating sometimes. Because you drive me crazy, Astra, and I love every moment of it."

"You do?"

Cupping Astra's face with both hands, Alex leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"More than any sane person should." Alex smiled, caressing flushed cheeks with her thumbs.

"So, what you're telling me," Astra tested, attempting to dampen the vulnerability she was exhibiting, "is that you're insane?"

"Pretty much." Alex chuckled. "Yeah."

A beat passed, but then the corners of Astra's lips grew into a brilliant smile.

"Then I must be, as well," Astra said, a nervousness weaved into every word, "to fight with you over a stupid cape."

"Yeah, well. No one ever accused our relationship of making much sense."

Silence settled over them for the next moment, Alex moving to catch her fingers in the streak of white hair she loved.

"I like to watch," Astra admitted timidly, suddenly, and it was so unlike her that Alex couldn't respond with much more than a hum of confusion and a crinkled brow. "You," she clarified, "I like to watch you. It's one of my favourite things; watching the way you move in battle."

"Oh?"

"And this cape," Astra continued, poking the fabric with a delicate finger, "would only serve to obstruct my view."

"I don't think so," Alex commented thoughtfully. "You've seen Kara fight, the cape adds more than it takes away. I've always liked the way it whips around her when she's kicking ass."

"I am very proud of my niece," Astra said, her hands moving around and under the cape to trail down Alex's back, "but I fear you misunderstand me."

"What's to misunderstand? Maybe if you just give the cape a chance, you—"

The words died in Alex's throat as two strong Kryptonian hands groped her ass. Astra's smugness was potent as she squeezed Alex's hind cheeks, eliciting an undignified moan. Her next words were so salacious she was practically purring.

"I prefer a clear, unobstructed view of what's mine, Brave One."

"Fuck the cape." Alex tore the offending garment off, barely registering the ripping sound it made as she discarded it with an over the shoulder toss.

The next thing Astra knew, Alex's arms were wrapped around her waist and their mouths were entangled in a desperate kiss. The kiss lingered as their hands moved to explore one another's body. The breaths they took were brief, their lips eager to reconnect every chance they could.

But then Astra banged her head against the wall and suddenly there was laughter. It was joyful and booming and messy and so incredibly _them_. Shaking with amusement over their predicament, they fell into each other, fingers tangling in fabric as they slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"So," Alex started, heaving to catch her breath, "you really enjoy the view, huh?" Astra's only response was a wink and a guttural growl. "Is that your favourite feature?"

"Of course not," Astra sounded almost offended by the suggestion, but then her voice softened and the sappiest expression overtook her. "Your heart," she said, resting a hand on Alex's chest, "that's my favourite." Of course, being Astra, she couldn't maintain the sentimentality and teasingly added, "It is, however, a close second."

"I can't believe I never pegged you for an ass woman, Astra In-Ze."

As Astra frowned, perplexed by the term, Alex let out a bark of laughter. An all too casual, "I love you," falling from her lips as she stole an impetuous kiss.

"Your turn," Astra breathed.

"For what?"

"The truth," Astra explained, running nimble fingers through her lover's short hair.

"About?"

"Well, how about we start with you admitting that I was right."

"Right about what exactly?"

"About the cape."

"Oh," Alex shrugged, "Yeah, sure. You were right, I'm sure my ass looks way better without the cape."

"Of course it does," Astra rolled her eyes, "but that's not what I meant." At Alex's raises brow, Astra sighed. "I recall you ever so gracefully referring to Kara's cape. I'd simply appreciate your acknowledgement that I was, in fact, correct."

"You've lost me, babe."

"It _is_ a children's blanket."

"Yeah, well," Alex scoffed, "you're obsessed with my ass, so I'd still consider myself the real winner here."

"Ah," Astra tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Alex's ear, "but it is I who most benefits from that very asset, is it not?"

"I do love a good, mutually beneficial situation," Alex said with a delicious smirk.

Astra had no choice, really. She had to kiss that intoxicating smirk off her Brave One's lips; a couple dozen groaned "I love yous" passing between them.

And if that kiss turned into a night of insurmountable passion...

Well, that's really no one else's business, is it?

* * *

**A/N:**_ The title comes from the lyrics of "Have You Ever Been In Love" (Celine Dion). The prompt of "GD - Cape" was sent by Anonymous on tumblr._

_Special thanks to my beta ariestess for saving my ass :P_

_And an excited shout out to my Hype Buddy, foreveranevilregal, for making me write again!_


End file.
